Morningstars
Origins Morningstars are biorobotic, synthetic lifeforms discovered by Dr. Turhan Korelia who first created a white 'android bat' with blue-eyes and later a large striped white android feline, also with blue-eyes in-order to test his ability to manipulate raidun90. Ceramic People Its been remarked that Morningstars are plastic, though to be accurate, they're really''' ceramic''' -- The basis of their construction is raidun90, which is composed largely from silicon carbide (moissanite). The result is that Morningstars are extremely hard to injure or damage by conventional means. They are living ceramic, in the same way that human beings are living carbon. Biology Morningstars are''' robots''' in the truest sense of the word, as it first appeared in the play R.U.R (Rossum's Universal Robots). They are composed of SNA , which is the equivelent to DNA. Visually, a Morningstar appears human. The 'inorganic flesh' resembles human flesh in every manner, though it is not animal based. Rather than circuits or diodes, Morningstars have organs which are equivalents to, if not exact replicas of humans, though they can function in different ways from their human counterparts. These include a heart, and positronic brain. A trait Morningstars share with Falcanians, both have carbon fiber skeletons. When a Morningstar model is created, the process produces three''' exact''' replicas of the same embryo. As Nadia Korelia points out, these are not clones, but duplicates based on the matrix imprinted on an IRAD Circuit. Genetic Engineering Or Robotics? Dr. Turhan Korelia began his career as a genetic engineer, he studied DNA and biology, yet in his pursuit of an artificial womb he invented synthetic life which straddles both the mechanical and biological. There is some debate, in part because of the nexus that exists in manipulation of raidun90 exactly how to define the process itself and how to classify the results. The Korelia's were familiar with Karel Capek's play R.U.R and thought the manipulation of raidun90 (named after a Robot in that play) could be likened to the creation of that new form of humanity. Like Karel Capek's Robots, Dr. Turhan Korelia's Morningstars have organs, of a sort, they were even born out of the very artificial wombs that Korelia designed, yet the substance and nature of what they were proved to be a great deal more machine than animal in composition. Interfacing With Computers Morningstars have an independent neural web which allows them to interact with computer technology and Wi-Fi. {Among Bright Stars...} through either touch or eyesight. Biological Similarity To Falcanians Without Morningstars, there would be no Falcanians. Using herself as a touchstone, Dr. Nadia Korelia began to rewrite normal human DNA to reconstruct humans into winged Falcanians. Knowing she'd need to utilize raidun90 in order to create new organs (including the Falcanian 'wing-pack') she started with her own unique physiology and worked outward. The result is that Falcanians are cyborg (NOT Robotic) lifeforms, a combination of machine and flesh. Going Red When random variation (mutations) occurs in a Morningstar matrix it can cause catastrophic failure. The best example of this can be seen in Dmitri Antaras, who was never meant to be male. Going red effects a positronic brain and can lead to madness. Rejuvenation Sexual intercourse with a Morningstar, and the exchange of bodily fluids has proven to be a restorative for normal humans and Falcanian alike. Nadia Korelia noted her husband's libido increased when they began having sex. Also when Sharr Khan suffered a cyberattack, his health greatly increased, thanks to relations between himself, Nadia, and Frederika. Neon-Blue Eyes Almost all Morningstars have startlingly blue eyes as a default of their design. Human Compatibility Despite none hominid origins and being radically different from humans in so many ways, Morningstars can reproduce easily with humans. A fact which in the future leads to a very different sort of human race. Relation To Mechanical Robots The nearest 'relative' to a Morningstar, outside of the garuda bat and white feline, is perhaps a Thunderstrike battledroid, though the battleroid is a devolution of form and came after the humanoid IL-Series. Much like Eden Rhys's Deaths Head terrordroids, the Thunderstrike battledroid was created using a flash copy from a Morningstar template, however due to its primitive solid state processor (compared to a positronic brain) both Deaths Head and Thunderstrike droids, as well as their noncombat equivalents tend to think noncreatively and perform only in straight lines. This flaw forces the use of a handler on the battlefield. The 'Real humans' Raidun90 was created by The One to construct beings in an 'Ideal form' ''which '''The One intended to populate the''' third planet of Sol' as It's' Chosen People. Though the formula was stolen by Iblis Jinn and whispered to Dr. Turhan Korelia so as to carry out the renegade fallen Vril's own agenda. Even though they came to be '''many centuries following human creation, it is clear that''' Morningstars''' and not homo sapiens were meant to be in The One's grace. The One's Plan Did Iblis Jinn's theft of the''' raidun90''' formula factor into The One's ultimate goals?' Morningstar' and human philosophers would debate this very point for years. Many arguing that God must be infallible, and so no action under taken could go against It's desires. All of which is to say the puppeteer Iblis Jinn failed to see that he himself was a puppet in his father's larger schemes. Culture See: Morningstar Culture Religion (Church of The Blue Ghost) Fountianhead Morningstar's primary faith is that of the Cult of The Blue Ghost. The Blue Ghost is a figure which comes to every Morningstar at some point in their lives as an envoy from The Prime. IL-Series Humanoid Morningstar models are labeled IL-Series, which stands for 'Intelligent Lifeforms'. Known Morningstar Models Nadia Korelia: #0001 Eden Rhys: #0002 Temujin Sardur: #0003 Ilia Vartazarian: #0004 Mufasa Taharka: #0005 Natalia Antares: #0006 Guillaume LaSalle: #0007 Darius Noorani: #0008 Frederika von Gotha: #0009 Odin Battenberg: #0010 Nicolas Tauron: #0011 Imogen Drake: #0012 Silas Cumberbatch: #0013 November Goodwin: #0014 Cassandra Kravan: #0015 Roark Dallas: #0016 Gideon Har-Zarhav: #0017 Jahzara Cain: #0018 Aurora Bahaghari: #0019 Galen Wulf: #0020 Tomas Rand: #0021 Jael Lewis: #0022 Zeus Katsaros: #0023 Tamara Atwell: #0024 Fountianhead Fountianhead is the Morningstar homeworld, shared with refugee''' humans''' from Earth who fled from the Annunaki invasion. References *Though Morningstars resemble humanoid Cylons from Ronald D. Moore's reimagined Battlestar Galactica they are actually '''''much less human and much more machine and akin to the Ilia Probe from Star Trek: The Motion Picture. *Also unlike humanoid Cylons, there are a great many more models. Dr. Turhan Korelia. while working for GenKon Inc. created upwards of 100 different models in the IL-Series. They are also rather fertile... *Unlike Blade Runner's Replicants, Morningstars are virtually immortal. *When first conceived, Morningstars were closer to Augments. This idea was put aside, as it seemed there was not anything interesting about recombined clones and there needed to be a bright distinction between a "reboot clone" and that of a Morningstar. Category:Sapient Beings